


Dirty Little Secret

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [35]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Greg have a drunken moment alone
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Kudos: 11





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to an anon on tumblr: What do you think happens when Nick and Greg drunk kiss for the first time?

Greg had never seen Nick so…loose before. Carefree. Dressed in a graphic t-shirt, pair of jeans, and sneakers. Hair ruffled up, chin spotted with remnants of barbecue sauce. 

A crinkled smile spread from red ear to red ear, his cheeks were blushed, and he was _giggling,_ which is what shocked Greg most of all. 

Nick Stokes, up until that point, had never _giggled_ in front of Greg Sanders.

He let his guard down in front of this new Nick Stokes, but it wasn’t a mistake. 

Quite the opposite, in fact, as Greg took the risk, first by moving his fingers to gently brush up against Nick’s. 

Nick didn’t move his fingers away.

Then, he nudged his knee next to Nick’s, wrapped his leg around him, scooted himself closer to the man. 

He waited until Warrick and Sara had left the booth, Warrick to go the bathroom, Sara to get another round. Purely coincidental timing, before his mouth dropped open and he tu

“What, G?” Nick giggled, his tongue poking out and waving back into his mouth.

“I like you,” he slurred over the loud music of the bar.

“I…like you too, buddy.” 

Nick leaned back in the booth, wrapped his arm around Greg’s shoulder, hugged him tightly into his side, chortling as he continued to nurse his third beer.

Greg felt a twinge of disappointment, and a small amount of frustration, that his intentions were interpreted as simply platonic when they were anything but.

“No, man, I _really_ like you. Like-like you,” Greg growled, his whole face on fire as he pivoted himself to straddle Nick, holding the flaps of his jacket like reigns as he pulled him in close. 

“That so?” Nick growled with a goofy grin and slightly unfocused eyes. “Well…since we’re bein’ so honest here…” 

He chugged the rest of his bottle, slammed it down onto the table, before grabbing the back of Greg’s head and slamming his face into his own. Their lips smashed together, tongues tangled, some drool dripped out of the corners of their lips. It was wet, sloppy, careless, but most of all?

It was _fun._

“I like-like you too, Greggo,” Nick breathed with alcohol-reeking breath as he nuzzled Greg’s face. “But shhhhh…it’s my dirty little secret.” 

He slid out from underneath Greg, somehow managed to find himself underneath the table, trapped, momentarily between the table legs, and Greg’s legs.

“Nick? The fuck?” Greg squeaked. His drunken mind thought his friend had melted or shrunk or just magically vanished beneath him, his hands patted the cushion of the booth for sign of his friend.

He was relieved as Nick emerged from the other side of the booth, laughing like a maniac _,_ though he would feel the soreness from the uneasy maneuvers in the morning, a hard sting from the hangover.

But that wouldn’t be _all_ he felt in the morning. 


End file.
